


《末段爱情》第三十章 删节部分

by sxbkdeguapi



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxbkdeguapi/pseuds/sxbkdeguapi





	《末段爱情》第三十章 删节部分

“你就一直都、都摸那儿吗……”  
文珂的眼里含着一抹羞赧，他虽然竭力克制，发情的Omega生殖腔都已经快要因为渴望而痉挛了，  
喘息着的声音因此听起来格外急切。

韩江阙这才后知后觉地翻过身将文珂压在身下。  
他的Omega个头真的小小的，被他整个罩在自己的阴影里，所有可爱的反应都一览无余。  
白皙胸口上两点红红的乳珠已经因为发情而悄悄立了起来，腿间翘起的性器也湿到淫糜的地步。

他饶有兴致地用手指把那根浅粉色的东西往下压，再放开手指让它“腾地”弹回去。  
但是刚刚才这样反复了三四次，文珂就受不了了。  
在欲望快要迸发的时候被这样玩弄着，觉得韩江阙又可爱，又有点让人恼火。

不知道为什么，虽然明明是成年的Alpha，可是韩江阙面对着他时，却好像第一次来到游乐园的小男孩一样，对他身体的每一个部位都有着浓浓的兴趣，恨不得每一处都探索一遍。

文珂有点委屈地瞪向韩江阙，只是那双眼睛湿漉漉的，瞪人也没半点威慑力。  
他一边曲起腿把自己的性器藏起来，一边死死拽住韩江阙的手，不让韩江阙继续玩了。

韩江阙低头笑了一下。  
他的眉眼天生凌厉冷峻，但是此时微微弯起来的眼睛却显出一股顽皮。  
他握住文珂纤细的脚踝，虽然遭遇了微弱的挣扎，但还是将Omega白皙的双腿大大地打了开来。  
Omega的屁股被抬了起来，股间最隐秘的那个部位也随之暴露了出来。

被强行展开的身体带着一种惊人的性暗示。  
文珂有些羞耻地闭上眼睛，可是却同时感觉自己兴奋得要命。

韩江阙抚摸着那个已经隐秘的入口，小小的，软软的，看似紧闭着，可是其实早已经被滑腻的液体打湿了。  
他微一用力，慢慢地把中指伸了进去。

“嗯……”  
文珂不由溢出一声绵软的呻吟。  
发情期的Omega自己分泌出的液体足以将那个紧窄的甬道彻底润滑，他没有任何不适，只觉得韩江阙修长的手指一放进来，他身体的燥热刚缓解了三分，又马上燃起了七分。

韩江阙低头看着文珂，只觉得手指被吸附住一般，那里又热又紧，肠道微微收缩着，像是邀请又像是抗拒。  
“文珂……”  
Alpha漆黑的眼睛里欲色深沉，再也无法自控，他又伸进去了一根手指，几乎是动用了全部的耐心才缓慢地去扩张，等到两根手指都在里面自如抽插时，文珂连绵的呻吟声已经无法克制。

没触碰到这里之前，韩江阙还有心思想文珂屁股，想摸文珂的乳头，想哪里都摸一下。  
可是当真的触碰到这里之后，他就只剩下了一个想法——  
想进去文珂的身体。

从来没有过这么强烈的渴望。  
欲望像是燎原之火，突然之间就窜了起来，要把所有的神智都燃烧殆尽。

Alpha突然之间变得前所未有的急切。  
把文珂的腰高高抬起垫上枕头，雪白的臀部顿时整个露了出来。  
韩江阙把文珂的双腿压在两侧，然后握住自己的性器抵在了那正瑟缩着的浅粉色入口处——

“韩……”  
文珂不由用手肘撑起身子，即使身体再渴望，可是这样看着那么粗大凶煞的性器正抵在那里时，还是感到一阵紧张。  
真的可以进来吗。  
他有些胆战心惊地想。

而韩江阙此时却已经按捺不住了，文珂白生生的屁股贴着他的胯部。  
欲望是漫天银河，而他抵着一轮满月，像是迎来了整个宇宙的瑰丽景色。

他摁着文珂的腿，一点点地插了进来。  
火热的肉刃直直地塞进紧窄的小洞，肠道被骤然撑开，那样的尺寸，即使是经过了充分润滑的Omega也难以承受。

文珂抱着自己的腿想要往后缩，可是被高高垫起的臀部根本无处可躲，只能被继续无情地贯穿：“韩江阙，呜……疼、疼……太大了。”

韩江阙深深地吸了口气，下身被又热又紧的甬道裹住，像是被吮吸着，前所未有的极致快感像海浪，将他抛上了高高的浪头。  
他笨拙地抚摸着文珂的脸颊，可是却怎么也无法回避内心恶劣又矛盾的想法。  
他喜欢Omega被他插进去时叫疼的声音，心疼是真的，快感也是真的，交叠在一起形成了绝顶的心理快感。

他握着文珂细窄的腰身，将性器微微抽出，然后又更深地插了进去——  
文珂被他彻底地填满了。

“啊，嗯……！”  
文珂的双腿都在打颤，Alpha的柱身太过粗长，整个进来时几乎直接就抵在了生殖腔的肉膜上，快感太过剧烈，一时之间竟几乎分不清是疼还是爽，只剩下身体本能的反应。  
Omega的体质善于适应进入，尤其是来自Alpha的征伐，刚进入时觉得过大的尺寸，可是却恰好能将叫嚣着的身体满足。  
下意识地抱住自己的双腿大大打开，羞耻却更彻底地将韩江阙咬进了自己的身体，文珂的叫声越来越软：“韩、韩江阙……啊，那里……”

年轻的Alpha像是天生知道该如何摆弄自己的Omega。  
他抬起腰身，又一次将饱涨的顶端准准地抵在了文珂体内的肉膜上然后研磨，过于用力的顶撞，几乎感觉到是将文珂体内那紧闭的肉缝撞出了缝隙。

韩江阙看着文珂。  
那实在是太令人着迷的景象。

Omega柔软的嘴唇微张，唇珠上沁出了晶莹的汗珠。  
水雾蔓延到了眼角的泪痣，眼神又湿又媚，快感倒映在瞳孔里，真的像动物一样——

文珂的脚趾因为过于强烈的刺激而蜷缩起来，连眼神都涣散了。  
韩江阙将文珂细长的双腿捞了起来，本是想架在肩膀上，可是却中途低下头，忍不住含住文珂蜷缩着的脚指头。  
白皙的脚趾，饱满的趾腹肉，感觉汗液都是甜的。  
他忍不住含着，轻轻地舔、轻轻地咬。

“呜……！”  
文珂的叫声一下子更高亢起来，胯下的性器硬得直直立了起来。

韩江阙样子实在太性感了，黑色的发丝汗津津地贴在额头，一双漆黑的眼睛专注地望着他，单薄的嘴唇含着他的脚趾，眼神里满是爱意。  
他像是小长颈鹿幼崽一样发出哼哼唧唧的奶音：“韩江阙，不、不要……”

不是真的不要，只是……  
被那样深沉的爱意融化了。  
韩江阙觉得他每一根脚趾都很可爱啊。

韩江阙被文珂撩拨得控制不住，腰动得越来越快，一下一下地撞着文珂体内的肉膜。  
那是Alpha与生俱来的生殖本能——  
去撞开Omega体内紧闭的地方，然后无情地占有那里。

文珂捂着脸抽泣了一声。

韩江阙捧着他的脸，伏下身问：“文珂，疼吗？”  
“疼……”文珂泪汪汪地点头。  
Omega知道自己要被打开了，生殖腔在剧烈地抽痛，心里也在发抖。

然而，疼痛的同时，却也是真的愉悦。  
他的腿软软地搭在韩江阙的肩上，被顶得上气不接下气，下身因为快感而流淌着丰沛的体液。

韩江阙一下一下、安慰着亲文珂的脸蛋和嘴唇。  
文珂也像小兽一样凑过来，抽动着鼻子使劲闻韩江阙脖颈腺体的味道，好闻的威士忌信息素包围着他，使他兴奋得要命，下身也濡湿一片，抵在两人的小腹之间。

韩江阙无法继续等待了，他一把拉开文珂的腿，将粗大火热的性器抽出了一半，然后重新重重地插了进去。  
文珂的屁股悬空，手指攥紧了床单。  
韩江阙每一次进入都很重很用力，几乎每一下都是冲着撞开生殖腔去的。  
他又痛又快乐，眼角溢满了生理性的泪水。

直到那一刻——  
他们都本能地意识到了那一刻的到来。

韩江阙握紧文珂的腰，将下身整个插进去，这一次——  
终于撬开了文珂体内那一层因为刺激而充血的肉膜，将饱涨的顶端插入了Omega的生殖腔里。

“啊，啊……！”  
文珂顿时高潮了。  
他的性器不经碰触就已经射了出来。  
被打开的那一刹那，最强烈的生殖本能迸发了，即使是E级的Omega也散发出浓郁的青草芬芳，炙热的肠道随之绞紧收缩，他是拼了命地要留住Alpha，想要Alpha在他体内留下标记。

然而S级的Alpha不会轻易缴械。  
韩江阙像是即将狩猎的狼一样绷紧了身体，他的手臂微微冒起青筋，并没有开始成结。  
而是将粗大的茎身抽出来一般，然后再重新贯穿文珂的肠道，再次狠狠地抵进Omega的生殖腔——  
抽出来，再重新进入，反复了十几次。

“不、不要。不行了……韩江阙，求你……”  
文珂被插得整个身子都弓了起来，他像是母猫叫春一样发出声音，下身失禁一样将床单都彻底打湿了。  
过于强烈的快感让他整个人的意识都模糊了，整个世界像是在疯狂旋转，可是不知道为何感官却变得无比清晰。  
外面依旧在下雨——  
风大雨大，而他在旋转。

只有S级的Alpha有这样强悍的定力——  
可以忍受生殖腔里内壁的刺激，将自己的Omega反复地送上最巅峰的高潮。

韩江阙咬紧牙忍耐着。  
他低头看着满脸潮红的文珂，浅色的瞳孔因为快感而涣散放大，喉咙里无意识地发出嘶哑的呻吟。


End file.
